Princesses and Pirates
by HeavenlyMercenary
Summary: Royalty was the greatest conquer. Every pirate dreamed of taking over a palace or a castle. The riches, the bragging rights, and of course the royals themselves. When Captain Hook and his best man Peter Pan strike the Montgomery Isle, not only is the castle rich with precious metals and items, it also has two princesses for the taking.
1. Montgomery Isle

"Come on Hook, it can't be that amazing," Peter groaned as he was dragged from his warm bed into the dimly lit hallway, the candles swaying on the walls as the boat shifted and bounced. Peter rubbed his eyes with his one available hand, the other being incapable as his arm was tightly gripped by Hooks one good hand.

"Oh don't you worry Pan, it's very worth it," Hook assured the boy as he opened the door to the Captain's room. Hook pushed Pan in the direction of the desk, which on it had a large map. Moving to stand behind the map, Hook watched as Peter yawned and leaned on the desk to stand up, chuckling slightly as the younger boy stumbled a bit.

"What is it? What is important enough to wake me in the middle of the night?" Peter asked as he groaned and glared at Hook who simply smirked in response. Hook tapped on the map with his hook, letting the metal touch against as picture of a small island on the paper. Pan leaned over and squinted his eyes at the dot. "Montgomery Isle? What is so amazing about a tiny island off the coast of Scotland?" Pan asked with and annoyed tone as he continued glaring at the older male.

"That little isle is home of the richest family in it's region. And in three days time their navy is leaving for the mainland to transport goods. The island will be almost abandoned with practically no security whatsoever. That will be the perfect time to attack. And the best thing about it, is that the King is currently hospitalized in England with his Queen at his side, leaving two young daughters alone at the castle," Hook explained, the smirk on his own.

"So Hook," Peter began, standing up from the table and grinning at the dark haired Captain, "when do set sail for Montgomery Isle?"


	2. Harbor Day Celebrations

**"_Goodnight Aurora. I'll see you when the sun greets us again."_**

"What is the point of Harbor Day? I mean like seriously, what is the point of gathering together at a harbor and then having a meal? I mean what is actually the point of Harbor Day?" Aurora groaned as the handmaiden behind her tightened the strings of her corset, her hand pressed against the side of the mirror I watched her expression contorted each time the servant pulled on the strings.

"It's a celebration of survival. 90% of Montgomery Isle's profit comes from exporting to other countries so Harbor Day represents the days in which the Isle is low on resources and must survive until our imports are brought back from the mainland," I explained in a monotone voice, laughing as Aurora rolled her eyes and made a face.

"Are you kidding me? We celebrate selling a on of our resources and almost starving to death?" Aurora asked disbelievingly. I nodded making her gasp and scoff. "What in hell is the meaning of that? Why in the world would anyone celebrate that? What kind of country are we if we celebrate starvation?" I laughed at her expression, wide eyes matched with a wide-open mouth, eyes bulging a bit.

"It's celebrating survival, not starvation. I agree that it is not the most conventional holiday but the people love it so our parents have decided to carry on the tradition and we must do the same while in their place," I explained as a maid clipped a gold and silver necklace at the back of my neck. I smiled at the woman who simply nodded in return before pushing a few hair clips in my hair to hold the strands from my face.

"I still think it's rather silly to have a celebration like this. Especially when Mom and Dad are gone. Shouldn't we be preparing for their arrival?" Aurora asked as her handmaiden finished tightening her corset and moved to help her into a dress. For the celebration, the two of us had special gowns we had to wear for the meetings with the villagers. As my own handmaiden finished putting on my dress, I walked over to my sister who was already groaning about the form of the dress.

"I will say that it is ridiculous that we have to wear these dresses. I mean, the people know we are royalty, why must we wear clothes that could not signify as any less?" I asked, standing next to my sister. Our dresses were by far extravagant, more like dresses we would wear to a wedding or coronation. The deep purple tone of the gown also made it that much more obvious of our title.

"I know. I don't even know why we must show everyone how much of a higher class we are, as if they didn't already know and recognize us," Aurora said in reply as she rolled her eyes. Once her own hand maiden finished with her dress, Aurora waved her out and moved to stand by the window, myself following. "Why do the people wish to celebrate when their king is dead? Shouldn't they be grieving and even praying for his return? He a benevolent leader, no spite should be fueled towards him," she whispered as she looked out at the horizon, seeing the docks loaded with ships still being filled with goods.

"The people see this as hope sister. Maybe when they see this they will thing that their luck is turning up. Maybe they will think that this is the turning point in the Island's luck. This could just be their newest source of hope. Other than their princesses of course," I smiled at my sister, bumping into her slightly until she looked at me and smiled back weakly in return. "Come on now, we wouldn't want to miss the ships taking leave, and we most certainly would not want to make them wait," I said, grasping my sister's hand in my own and leading her to the door. Groaning, Aurora followed me out of my room to the hallway where our escorts were waiting for us. "Remember, keep your chin up and wave to th people. The people don't appreciate weak, but the people also don't like dictators. Friendly, but not all powerful," I advised as my sister took her place beside her own escort who offered her his arm.

"Yes. Walk like I have a stick up my ass and remember to smile through the pain," Aurora smiled sarcastically before facing the door at the end of the hallway. I rolled my eyes at my sister before taking my place beside my own escort.

"Happy Harbor Day Aurora," I muttered under my breath to my sister who simply shrugged in return.

"Oh what a happy day."

*****( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)*****

"Sister, seriously. We need to go to dinner. Hiding in your room will not fix what happened. And really not that many people noticed. It's not that big of a deal," I tried to comfort my sister through the thick wooden door. Her sobs could be heard through the door though; I felt my own heart breaking a bit as she cried.

"I humiliated myself in front of the entire island! Everyone saw!" Aurora cried most likely from the bed where I suspected she was curled up in a ball, her wet dress soaking the bed sheets. Her makeup was running before she had run to her room, I'm sure it was worse now.

"Well if you won't come out, I'll get a maid to bring you up some food. You can stay here if you would like," I offered before waving over a servant and telling them to prepare her a plate and bring it to her. "Goodnight Aurora," I said softly before standing back from the door and walking down the hallway to the dining room.

Sitting down at the larger than necessary table, I put my napkin on my lap and watched as other people brought out food and set it before me. Looking around the table, I noticed it was less full than usual. The normal guards that would sit with me for dinner were gone and only a few servants were around. I glared with a confused expression at the door that connected to the kitchen. It slowly opened to reveal a maid with a scared expression on her face. My eyes drifted to her neck to see a shining dagger held tightly to her neck. I felt my own eyes widen as the woman stepped out and behind her I could see a darker male with a shipman's hat.

"Pirates," I whispered just before a hand clasped over my mouth, muffling the scream.


	3. The Captain and His First Mate

"Just throw her into the cabin for now. Captain will come up in a minute and decide what to do with her," a gruff voice said, muffled by the bag that was over my head. A large hand firmly gripped my upper arm before I was pushed onto the floor. I grunted as my head banged against the ground and tried to sit up from the ground but failed seeing as my hands were tied around my back. The bag over my head had small holes but not enough to see through and look at the place I was in. "Cam will be back to get them in a while and take them to Captain," the man said apparently to another pirate. Then other man scoffed and I could hear his heavy footsteps moving to what seemed to be the other side of the room.

"You know what they are going to do. They have two princesses and Pan's not going to let Captain have them both. They are going to split them up you know that," the man said before laughing and walking back to the other pirate. They? Who was Pan? As I listened to their conversation I tried to stay as still as possible until I heard the door close and the pirates walk away. Once they were gone I again attempted to sit up, but as I fell I resorted to almost crawling towards the nearest wall beside me. As I got to the wall I pulled my legs up beside me and pulled my legs up to my chest. I tried to pull my hands out of the ropes tied to my hands, but only felt a rope burn begin to form as a whimper left my lips. I let out a muffled sob as I slump against the wall and feel my throat burn dry. Before long I let myself cry in the bag before my head begins to ache. As it did, I tried to relax against the wall, hoping to drift off and the pain to go away. After a few minutes of crying and feeling the effects of being taken alive sink in, I began to drift off thankfully, the headache lessening as my eyes drooped shut.

*****( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)*****

"Get up princess, the Captain calls for you."

I woke to a gruff voice above me before a hand grasped the bag over my head and yanked it off of me, causing my hair to go flying with the bag. I opened my eyes to see a nasty looking pirate above me. His skin was white, but only under the layers of dirt and grime covering them. His blond hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in years and the bandana wrapped around his head looked to have been white before but had turned to a dull yellow. When he smiled at me I cringed at the sight as well as the stench. All of his teeth were a deep yellow, dull yet grossing, of course that was only the teeth that were there. It seemed that every other tooth was missing on his set. The pirate smiled at my disgust and laughed heartily right in my face causing me to almost gag.

"Ah, a sensitive one. The Captain should have lots of fun with you," he growled, grabbing my arm with his grimy hand and yanking me up from the floor. I yelped at his grip, which I knew would leave a bruise later today. As he dragged me out of the room I noticed there was another bundle in the corner but didn't have the time to call out or the energy to before the pirate slammed the door shut and pulled me up a set of stairs. He continued to chuckle under his breath as he walked until we came to a red painted door with a 'C.H.' carved into it. He then opened the door and pushed me into the room. "Your delivery Captain," the pirate laughed before closing the door and leaving me to look to a large desk with a man standing beside it looking out a window on the side. He was a tall man, rather dark looking. A sword and it's holster were strapped to his waist. As he turned I felt myself gasp at his face. His jaw line was the sharpest one I had ever seen, a short, trimmed beard graced his face and the smirk that adorned his lips only made it worse. With is dark eyes and dark hair to match, he looked sinful.

"Why hello Princess," he greeted, his voice was smooth and as sweet as the spring air. I felt myself shiver just at his voice but looking back at him I felt an urge inside me that I couldn't describe but only resulted in my aphasia. I fought for breath as the man moved towards me, slowly stalking towards me like a predator hunting his prey. I swallowed thickly; hoping the lump in my throat would disappear. When he stopped to stand in front of me raising one hand to grasp my chin and pull me closer to him. He stared into my eyes with his own, causing myself to get lost in his.

"I've never had a Princess before. I much look forward to ruining you for any other man."

*****( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)*****

**_Warning: This story is about to change point of views from Ivory to Aurora. From here till the end the story is written in Aurora's point of view._**

As the ugly pirate tightly grasped my arm I cringed at his stench. They do have baths here don't they? Every ship must have a bathing station. They must chose to have such a stench. The pirate stopped in the hallway, causing myself to jerk forward, only to be pulled back again resulting in myself experiencing extreme whiplash as he opened the door.

"Here's your princess Pan," the pirate called, throwing me into the room before slamming the door as he walked out. I leaned against the wall, trying to stand straight again as I looked up at the room. There was a man sitting on the far side of the bed, facing away from me to the painting above the bed on the wall. The man slowly stood up and turned around to face me.

"Holy shit," I mumbled under my breath as my eyes looked over the tall male. He looked a bit childish in his face, obviously near my own age, but the rest of him was matured to perfection. His tunic was undone and hung open, exposing his drool worthy chest. I gasped a bit, letting out a shaky breath as the man approached me.

"Princess Aurora I believe. Oh from what I've heard, I will be having lots of fun with you," the man chuckled as he stopped to stand directly in front of me. I glared a bit as I noticed the remark but was driven back into a mindless state as he grabbed my waist firmly. He suddenly turned me and pushed me against the wall so my back was facing him. "These ropes are amazingly convenient, but they are situated wrongly," he growled into my ear before I felt the ropes drop from my wrist. Before I had the chance to react he spun me back around and flung my body onto the bed beside us. "Stay put. Remember kitten, I am in charge here. You don't move a muscle unless I tell you to," he smirked before reaching into his chest beside the door and pulling out new lengths of rope. I stayed still, mostly from shock because I know if I was in a fully functional state I would have moved just in spite of him. But I stayed still as he walked back over and maneuvered my body so I was laying in the middle of the bed. He then climbed onto the bed, straddling my waist as he grabbed my wrist and bound them to each of the top bedpost. He moved to do the same with my feet, leaving me spread out like an eagle before pulling out his dagger, which I assumed he used to cut off my ropes and grabbed the bottom of my dress.

"Do not worry princess, I won't hurt you. I won't do anything to you until you have asked me. And since it seems you are a bit shy now, I'll just get rid of the layers so when we have fun later, it won't take too long to get you prepared," he smirked before cutting a neat line through the skirt of my dress, all the way to the bodice, which he was more careful with. I couldn't hold back the shiver as he pulled away my destroyed dress, leaving me only in my corset and underwear. He flung the cloth to the side and stepped back to look at me in my exposed state.

"God you look ravishing princess. I can't wait to have fun with you."


	4. The Reckoning

_**"I've never had a Princess before. I much look forward to ruining you for any other man." **_

I stood in shocked silence as the Captain gripped my chin with a tight grip, leaning down so his mouth was just level with my own. I felt my breath hitch in the back of my throat, as his dark eyes seemed to captivate my own.

"Princesses always look so, tempting. I can't wait to ravish you," the Captain whispered to me as his eyes scanned over my face, focusing on my lips for an extra second. "Now there are a few things you must know if you are going to be on this ship, which I assure you, you will be on this ship for a long time, so listen up. On this ship, you listen to the Captain. And since that happens to be me, you shall listen to everything I say and do whatever I say. You will address me as Captain or maybe even Hook if I give you permission. But the Captain controls everything on this ship, and since you are on this ship, I now control you. So be a good girl and turn around for me darling. That dress looks rather filthy and I think it would benefit us both for it to be on the floor," he smirked down at me while releasing my chin and moving to place one hand on my waist. I attempted to open my mouth and respond to his request but didn't seem to be able to find my voice and stood silent. He took it upon himself to lightly push against my waist and turned me so I was facing the door.

"I always hate fancy dresses. They have so many buttons and it takes so much longer to get through. It's easier to just rip off dresses but I would assume you want something to wear in the morning so," Captain left off as his hands moved to the back of my dress so he could begin to unbutton the garment. My chest heaved as his hands moved lower, closer to the small of my back until the dress was completely undone. As he pushed the dress apart and down until it rested as a pool of fluffy purple fabric wrapped around my feet, my heartbeat picked up again, only going faster as I felt his lips press against my neck. "Does this feel good? Do you like feeling vulnerable for your Captain?" he whispered into my neck causing a light shiver to run down my spine. I felt him smirk as he noticed the small tremors and the light sigh that left my mouth. "Answer me sweetheart. Does this feel good? Do I make you feel good?" he growled, moving to nibble harshly on my ear as one of his hands tightly gripped my waist and the other moved up my front. His hand slowly trailed up my stomach, obviously trying to tease me into answering his question. As his mouth moved down my neck again, he found a particularly sensitive patch of skin near my collarbone.

"God you taste delicious. I can't wait to taste both of your lips," he again whispered against my skin. In the next second I felt my face go beet red as I realized I had accidently let an embarrassingly loud moan escape my lips. I felt the smirk on Captain's face widen as he heard the moan as well and he moved his hands to turn me back to face him before he began to back up towards the large wooden bed that I had previously not noticed in the corner. When the back of his knees hit the mattress on the bed he turned us both around and pushed me onto the bed. "Don't worry princess," he cooed as he noticed the bit of panic on my face, "I won't do anything to you. Not unless you like it. So I need you to tell me right now, do you like it when I touch you? Do you want me to touch you Princess?" he asked, the smirk on his face widened while he looked down at me. I must have been a sight seeing as his dark eyes grew darker at the sight of my most likely lustered body lying across the bed in only my underwear. He slowly leaned over me; bring his head just above me till his lips almost touched mine. "Answer me," he growled making another shiver run down my spine. I tried to open my mouth and respond but felt my throat go dry as I tried to say the word. I swallowed thickly and closed my eyes to gather my thoughts before opening my eyes back up and looking into Hook's eyes.

"Yes Captain."

"Well then sweetheart, let's get started."

*****( ͡͡ ° ͜ʖ͡ °)*****

_**Warning: This story is about to change point of views from Ivory to Aurora. From here till the end the story is written in Aurora's point of view.**_

"Know what I think? I think that you need me. Look at you, practically writhing on my bed. Anyone else would say you were asking for it. Tied to my bed, you look delightful kitten. I could just eat you right now," the man stalking me like I was his prey growled as he slowly walked around the bed, as if he was finding better angle to stare at me from. From time to time he would stand still and cock his head to the side for a moment before continuing to walk. Still lying in only my underwear I felt a shiver run down my spine as I began to slightly tremble. It was cold in his room surely, but also I trembled in anticipation of what was to come. I had heard these stories before. A handsome pirate steals a girl and takes her to his cabin to ravish her for as long as he pleases. It wasn't an odd thing, the only odd elements were that I was a princess, and he wasn't exactly ravishing me.

"You see Kitten, I am a very patient man. Cruel, but patient. And I was taught by my parents to never touch a woman unless she asked, so I don't. I won't touch you until you ask me and considering where we are now, I'm sure I'll have my pretty princess begging in no time," the man said as he stopped to stand at the foot of the bed, his gaze slowly moving up my body.

"I don't even know your name sailor," I said, and I couldn't help the caustic tone that came with the remark. I had been tied down for long enough to be reaching a point where not only was I very irritable, but I was very frustrated, and not in a good way.

"Oh and she speaks! Good to know I didn't pick a mute to accompany me in the seas. That would be quite rude. But you are right; I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Peter, Peter Pan," he replied, a smirk forming on his mouth as I finally spoke aloud to him, showing him I was capable of it.

"Well Mister Pan, I hate to inform you of this but, I don't beg," I said with a sly edge to my voice. I couldn't help but smile a fraction as Pan's smirk disappeared and instead a dark expression took over his face as he walked to stand beside my head. He leaned down so he was eye level with me and stared into my eyes, his heated gaze making my smile disappear.

"Oh darling, I promise to make you beg. You know what they say, Peter Pan never fails."


End file.
